La llama de mi corazón
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: [Inspirada en el opening 15 de Fairy Tail 'Masayume Chasing'] El era el verdadero héroe de su cuento de hadas, gracias a él encontró una segunda oportunidad. Incluso ahora podía aprovechar de un pequeño nuevo integrante en su familia con su chico desastrozo y aquel minino azul. A seguir persiguiendo su sueño.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Ayer que estaba escuchando la música que aún guardaba en mi celular, me topé con la canción "Masayume Chasing" de BoA, el opening 15 de la segunda temporada de Fairy Tail._**

 ** _No pude evitar alegrarme al escuchar esta canción y de aquí se me ocurrió esta hermosa historia, creo que es más que obvio y se darán cuenta que la letra que está en negrita se trata sobre la traducción de la misma canción. Obviamente sólo es de la duración 1:30 que se escucha en el opening._**

 ** _Bueno, aquí se los dejo y espero que lo disfruten._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 **Mi sueño otra vez, lo voy a buscar aunque me pierda en mi corazón. Espejos que aquí, reflejan en mi una sonrisa artificial.**

 _Antes cuando recordaba mi pasado, no podía evitar sentirme nostálgica. Quería regresar en el tiempo y volver a ser aquella pequeña niña sin preocupaciones más que amar a mis padres. Quería volver a ver sus sonrisas, sentir sus abrazos, reirme por las cosquillas que me brindaban cuando jugábamos, comer sus deliciosas galletas e incluso quedarme dormida entre sus brazos._

 _Ver como se amaban con pequeños o grandes detalles, como danzaban cuando escuchaban la canción que inició su amor e incluso como comenzaban sus guerras infantiles para al final terminar con una buena carcajada. Esos eran buenos tiempos, esa quería que fuera mi vida por siempre._

 _¿Porque no me di cuenta que las cosas cambiarían muy pronto? Porque sólo estaba viviendo en mi mundo de fantasía, un mundo que muy pronto se rompió y yo me había quedado sola. Sin alguien con quien compartir mis penas, sin alguien con quien llorar o sin alguien con quien abrazar._

 _Yo estaba sola._

 **Caen mis lágrimas sin más (Don't cry) No son de plata ni oro ¿Lo vez? Aquellas lágrimas se van (Fall from my eyes) Sin que siquiera las note.**

 _Todo se rompió en ese mismo instante. Las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por mi rostro. Lágrimas que a nadie le importó, fue así como crecí. Decidí tomar un camino diferente entre mis manos, decidí hacer las cosas diferentes para que aquella sonrisa que había perdido, volviera en mi rostro una vez más._

 _Escapar fue la mejor decisión. Volver a empezar, volver a sentir, volver a soñar y sobre todas las cosas, volver amar. El amor se había perdido en mi dura infancia, el amor sólo era un relleno para los cuentos de hadas que en ese entonces escuchaba con tanta alegría._

 _Pero esta vez, había regresado en forma de un chico desastrozo, que hacía todo para superarse, que daba todo de si por las personas que eran importantes para él. Y quien con una sonrisa me aceptó para caminar a su lado desde entonces._

 _"Tu dijiste que querías unirte. Así que ven conmigo"_

 _Fue su gran sonrisa, su valiente espíritu y su manos cálidas las que acepte en ese entonces. No me había sentido tan querida como lo fue en ese día._

 _Sentía que volvía a empezar._

 **Persiguiendo sueños, sueños, con el corazón.**

 **Se que no tengo comparación. En este mismo instante lo voy a lograr. Verán como nace un héroe de mi corazón.**

 _Muchas cosas sucedieron, muchas cosas vivimos juntos. Y puedo decir que no me arrepiento de conocerlo. Incluso cuando recuerdo las peleas en que nos metíamos, una gran sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro. Porque las aventuras eran las que nos decían que seguíamos con vida en este mundo, el peligro y la emoción era lo que nos mantenía con una carcajada._

 _Sus cálidas manos tomando las mías, su brazos fuertes derrotando al enemigo frente a nosotros y su ancha espalda como un escudo, frente a mí el era el verdadero héroe de nuestra historia, de este cuento de hadas._

 _Las lágrimas bajaban de mi rostro pero ya no eran de tristeza como antes, ahora era de una alegría profunda, tenía una familia y lo tenía a él. Su gran sonrisa y su amable mirada, mi confort en esta vida, el único capaz de ponerme con los pies en la tierra._

 _El único capaz de sacar la verdadera sonrisa de mi rostro con pequeñas y grandes acciones, acciones que hacían latir mi corazón con rapidez._

 **Un héroe de mi corazón...**

 _Un héroe que se sacrificaba por todos, un héroe similar a aquellos que me solian leer de pequeña. Un dragón que protege su tesoro, un humano con la misión de superar a los más fuertes y así llegar a superarse._

 _La valentía que lo rodeaba e incluso los sentimientos escondidos en su ser. De eso estaba creado mi héroe. Porque a su lado descubrí lo cariñoso que podía llegar a ser conmigo, lo importante que era en mi vida._

 _El amor de mi vida era él. Quien se merecía mis lágrimas, quien se merecía mis enojos como mis risas, quien se merecía mi corazón y tal vez algo más, se merecía mi tiempo y mi vida. No importaba el tiempo que pasará, mientras estemos juntos, para mi esta bien._

 _Porque gracias a él, ahora puedo recordar mi pasado como un escalón que me ayudó a llegar a este mismo lugar. Con una gran familia pero sobre todas las cosas, con mi propia familia._

 _No sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro, ni mucho menos que aventuras seguiremos viviendo, sólo se que a su lado estaremos seguros y recibiremos todo peligro con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros._

 _Porque el es..._

 **La llama de mi corazón...**

Estas eran las palabras que había escrito en mi cuaderno mientras veía a mi chico desastrozo mover de un lado a otro a un pequeño ser en una cobija rosa. Su mirada tranquila, sus ojos brillando de la emoción y las lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar por su rostro, nada se comparaba a la gran sonrisa de él.

Sus ojos jade me miraron, se acerco a mi con cuidado y junto nuestras frentes. Acaricie sus mejillas con cariño y así me había contagiado, las lágrimas resbalando por mi rostro. Estábamos felices por la alegría de la vida misma, nuestra pequeña hija al fin estaba entre nuestros brazos.

Habíamos madurado, habíamos crecido en todo este tiempo y ahora nuestros sentimientos habían dado fruto, nuestro amor había crecido a tal grado de juntarnos y tener a nuestra otra razón de vida.

 **-Es hermosa Luce** -Su voz ronca y carcagada de sentimientos se escuchaba. **\- Gracias Lucy**

 **-Es nuestra pequeña Natsu** -Le sonreí con cariño. Nuestra vista se enfocó a ese pequeño ser, un estornudo salió de ella y pronto abrió sus pequeños ojos cafés. **\- Te amo Natsu**

 **-Yo igual te amo Lucy** -Un dulce beso compartimos antes de sentir a otro pequeño ser de color azul llegar a mi regazo. **-Mira Happy, tu hermanita**

 **-Aye, es pequeña** -Hablo el minino.

Nuestra propia familia. Natsu nos abrazo con cariño, las risas nos ganaron, disfrutábamos de nuestra pequeña familia, no dudamos que crecería más algún día. Sólo nos tocaba disfrutar ahora que el tiempo era tan tranquilo.

Nuestras vidas continuarían y nuestros sueños seguirían. Esta y por siempre serian nuestras vidas.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _No pues si que se me están ocurriendo varias historias, gracias por sus comentarios que me han hecho en historias que he subido recientemente. Espero que así sea con las próximas que se me están ocurriendo._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 3 de Junio de 2018_**


End file.
